Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing
is a Stamina Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on April 29th, 2017 for 1404円. It later evolves into Geist Fafnir 8'Proof Absorb. Energy Layer - Drain Fafnir Forge Disc - 8 Performance Tip - Nothing Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy d5167-1064-911447-0.jpg|Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing "Crystal Blue version" d5167-1056-695261-0.jpg|Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing "Crimson White version" dF 8Nt Info.jpg|Info on Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (B-79) E38389E383ACE382A4E383B3E38395E382A1E38396E3838BE383ABE98A80E381AFE3818CE38197.jpg|CoroCoro magazine scan of Evil Dragon version of Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing Anime Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing vs Nightmare Longinus Destroy.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing vs Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing vs Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot 2.png C-Kt 0fUMAAKntK.jpg Free hold Fafnir.jpg DBGlLeAV0AAsg0x.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-08-17-22h57m15s928.png Hqdefaultzz .jpg Manga Control Art Beyblade_Drain_Fafnir.png BBG Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar.png|Drain Fafnir's avatar in the anime. Drain Fafnir action pose.png Variants * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing "Crystal Blue Version" * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing "Crimson White Version" * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing "Evil Dragon Version" Trivia * Drain Fafnir is based off of Fafnir, a son of the dwarf king Hreidmar, in Norse mythology. Fafnir was cursed by Andvari's ring and gold, turning him into a dragon, which is enforced by Fafnir's dragon avatar. * The "Drain" part of Fafnir's name is enforced by the bey's ability to absorb an opposing bey's stamina as they clash. * Like Lost Longinus Nine Spiral, Nightmare Longinus Destroy, Bloody Longinus 13 Jolt, Arc Bahamut 2Bump Atomic, and Hell Salamander 12 Operate, Drain Fafnir is a Left-Spin Beyblade. * The password to access Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing "Evil Dragon Version" and "Crimson White Version" in Beyblade Burst God 3DS game is "Ufurukesetamo" for "Evil Dragon Version" and "Nekesarotsunuha" for "Crimson White Version" . It must be written in hiragana letters. * Drain Fafnir is the first of three Beys in Beyblade Burst Evolution to retain its original name in both the Japanese and English Versions of the anime; the others being Blast Jinnius and Shelter Regulus. ** It is also the first Beyblade in the Burst Series to retain its original name in the Japanese and English Versions of the anime. References * http://gameomocha.com/3ds-beyblade-burst-god-rarebey-password Category:Stamina Types Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy